


The End

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [211]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Post episode: s6e22, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Emma needs a moment to process the events of the final battle and what it means to her, and Killian is there to talk her through it.





	The End

Emma grabbed Killian’s hand under the table as she held him tightly. She had so much she wanted to say to him, so much of which she didn’t know how to form words about.

She felt like she was a mess inside, so much was racing through her mind and she didn’t know what to do.

“Are you alright, love?” Killian asked her softly, as he held her tightly in return, “Do you want to step outside for a moment.”

She nodded, as he read her mind. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts in the wake of the final battle, not having been able to comprehend entirely what it meant to her and for her happiness.

He made their excuses, before gathering her by placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the front of Granny’s where she had kissed him for the first time with the intention of pursuing a relationship with him. So much had seemingly changed since then, and she could barely process it all.

“What’s the matter, Love?” he asked her, seating her down beside him on the bench.

“I can’t believe that it’s all over,” she whispered to him, “It seems like it has constantly been something after the other. I find my family, and then something tears us apart again. But now, it’s all over, and there’s nothing that’s going to be coming for us anymore. I can finally take a step back and have a family. To have you and Henry, and my parents and brother, without the fear that I will lose one of you. And it’s overwhelming to me.”

“You could never lose us,” Killian told her softly, “We would all fight for you, to the end, Emma. It’ll take a lot more than darkness to rip us apart, and it did. We fought, and we won. It’s time for our happy ending now. It’s time for us to be together, as a family, without some horrible villain trying to ruin us.”

“I just don’t know how to react,” she swallowed slightly, “I went into the battle believing I was going to die, Killian. When I dropped my sword, I did it to protect all of you. I thought I was going to die, and that I would never get to see any of you again. I thought it was over for me, that moments after I got my happy ending with you that I’ll lose you too.”

“When I saw you on the ground, Emma, my heart broke,” he admitted to her, “I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and like my insides were torn apart. I felt like my world had ended, and in those moments before Henry kissed you, I was dying as well.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, tears falling down her face. “I never should have put you through that. I should have fought harder to push back until Gold got his heart. I should have done something, anything, to prevent you from feeling that way.”

“It didn’t work in the end,” Killian reminded her, “It was your sacrifice that saved him, that saved us all. Emma, we won, and now it’s finally over. We can take a step back, relax, and spend time together as a family. And I know it hasn’t hit you yet, it’s barely hit me either. I spent the last three hundred years pursuing some mission or the other, first gaining revenge for Milah, and then fighting against villain after villain, and now I don’t need to do that anymore, I can just be with you.”

“I love you,” she murmured softly, as she stroked his face.

Her husband, the man who fought for her no matter what the odds. The man who she loved with her entire heart, and would love for the rest of her life. Her family, her home, and her life.

“I love you too, Emma Jones,” he said softly as he pressed his lips against hers.

She melted into his kiss, as his lips moved against hers.

“Now what?” she asked softly, “What comes after this?”

“We live happily ever after,” he said to her with a grin, “The world is ours, Emma. We can do whatever we want. But for now, I believe we were interrupted in the middle of our honeymoon.”

She smiled as she kissed him again before using her magic to take them home.

It had been a long few years, fighting the battle of good versus evil, but it was finally over, the final battle won, and now, she would take life day by day, enjoying the journey with her family and her friends.

This was her happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this is the end for our friends in the OUAT verse as we know it. I don’t plan on ending this collection just yet, as I still have a few pieces I want to write, and I’m sure I’ll have lots of other motivations in the future. But in terms of post-episode one shots, depending on the next season, this might just be the end of that. And it feels like an end, as I’ve been doing this since season three, and part of me is torn up inside about that. I’m currently working on another oneshot for this piece, and I’ll post it as soon as it’s done, so I hope to see you guys all next time!


End file.
